An active antenna system (AAS, Active Antenna System) is a 3rd generation base station antenna system, and is a directional antenna technology integrating a remote radio unit (RRU, Remote Radio Unit) and an antenna unit. The remote radio unit (RRU, Radio Remote Unit) can, at a far end, convert an optical signal from a base band unit (BBU, Base Band Unit) into a radio frequency signal and perform amplification.
In a process of converting an optical signal into a radio frequency signal and performing amplification, a circuit component of the RRU may generate a large quantity of heat, which causes an excessively high temperature of the RRU. The excessively high temperature of the RRU not only affects normal operation of the RRU, but also affects a service life of the RRU. In order to improve a heat dissipation capability of the RRU and prevent the excessively high temperature of the RRU, a common method in the prior art is to dispose a radiator on a housing of the RRU, or design a housing of the RRU to be in a shape that facilitates heat dissipation, so that heat generated by the circuit component is dissipated through the housing of the RRU.
However, no matter whether a radiator is disposed on a housing of the RRU or a housing of the RRU is designed to be in a shape that facilitates heat dissipation, particular heat dissipation space needs to be reserved between different RRUs and between an RRU and a surrounding object to ensure a heat dissipation capability of the RRU. When a distance between RRUs or between an RRU and a surrounding object is closer, the heat dissipation capability of the RRU is degraded due to insufficient heat dissipation space. Therefore, it can be seen that a heat dissipation capability of an RRU in the prior art is unstable and is prone to being affected by a size of heat dissipation space.